Discusión:The Last: Naruto the Movie
Título de la película THE LAST Sigo insistiendo en que el titulo es The Last y no "el ultimo". Soy alguien69 (discusión) 04:30 24 jun 2015 (UTC) Dudas del título de Naruto the Movie: The Last De acuerdo a fuentes oficiales, la película se llama "Naruto the Movie: The Last (劇場版 NARUTO -ナルト- ザ·ラスト, Gekijōban Naruto: Za Rasuto)" y en el merchandising se nombra como "The Last: Naruto The Movie" (invirtiendo el título de la película). Ahora bien, veo que en esta página lo ponen en español.. ¿no sería mejor mantenerlo en inglés hasta que sea traducido o doblado a idioma hispano?. Saludos. Sorondil (discusión) 18:28 29 oct 2014 (UTC) Secundo la moción del usuario, la distribución oficial en todo el mundo es como The Last, incluso en el trailer sub español oficial por parte de Viz Media para las proyecciones en cines de algunos países latinoamericanos. Creo que todos la conocen como The Last y aparte es el nombre oficial de la película. Soy alguien69 (discusión) 03:07 29 abr 2015 (UTC) Retsu no Sho Toneri is "The Last" of his clan. He was born without eyes and was raised in solitude and darkness. Toneri steals Hanabi's eyes and awakens the Tenseigan. He is able to enter the Tenseigan Chakra Mode (it's kind of like how one can enter Susanoo when they awaken the Mangekyo or Rinnegan). Tenseigan (Reincarnation eye) is apparently the final form of the Byakugan. It's powers rivals that of Rikudou's maybe stronger. en español: Toneri es el ultimo de su clan, el nacio si ojos (supongo que hablara del byakugan) y crecio en soledad y oscuridad toneri roba los ojos de hanabi y despierta el tenseigan, el es capaz de entrar en el modo de chakra tenseigan, ( es como quien entra en el susanoo cuando despierta el mangekyou sharingan) tenseigan (ojo de la reincarnacion) es la ultima forma del bykugan, este poder rivaliza con el del rikudou. left Buen aporte, estaré revisando a ver si consigo más de estas paginas traducidas al ingles para obtener información de los demás personajes. Ya veo, al robar los ojos de Habani el logra despertar de alguna manera un poder oculto, quizás el poder de Hamura o de algún descendiente directo suyo. Lo que no veo es que diga que su poder rivaliza con el de Hagoromo aunque sería lógico si es el poder de Hamura el que despierta. El Chakra Teisengan ya quiero verlo más de cerca y con detalles y ver si sus ojos (Byakugan) sufre alguna alteración. Saludooss -- Dariel Senju (discusión) 08:47 12 dic 2014 (UTC) Nombre de la Pelicula Saludos, solo queria decir que me parece que el nombre de la pelicula es incorrecto porque en realidad no es "La Última" creo que es "El Último" :Concuerdo con el usuario sin identificar. -- 15:22 14 jul 2015 (UTC) Nombre El nombre debería dejarse como el original (The last: Naruto the movie) ya que es el verdadero nombre y siendo que no está en japones no habría por qué traducirlo. Además eso de "Naruto la pelicula" suena mal en español, es como si la segunda parte de la serie la titularan Naruto cronicas del huracan o el videojuego Ultimate ninja storm se titulara tormenta ninja suprema. Simplemente queda mejor con el nombre original. Bryndyworld (discusión) 21:32 25 oct 2015 (UTC) Quisiera sugerir que en la parte de curiosidades donde todo se pone en futuro como si aun no hubiera salido la película, pues fuera actualizado, además aclarar que la película salió en diciembre de 2014, cuando el manga habia acabado la historia hace 1 mes pero el anime apenas iba a sacar el plot twist de madara en la guerra (un episodio especial de hinata cap 390). Por eso se ve a sasuke con el rinnegan, naruto con el modo kyubi, dicen que la guerra acabó hace 2 años, etc. Es decir todo lo que se sabe luego del episodio 369-370 es decir donde el anime acaba la historia el 13 de octubre de 2016, aclarar o actualizar eso primero ahorraría spoilers a los incautos que vieran la película sin terminar el anime, y pues le daría más lógica a las curiosidades.